


Just like a slightly twisted Fairytale

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Happy Ending, Just very much smut yes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ritual Sex, Smut, Tentacles, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: As the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon, he walked towards the apartment where he should have been already a month back. But things seemed to always come in his way. Sudden weird outbreaks that needed to be eliminated, distant threats, dangerous creatures appearing. He was only glad that not a certain creature that went lose.





	Just like a slightly twisted Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noticemegenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticemegenpai/gifts).



> This is for [Gen](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com), for IwaOi NSFW Exchange 2018. Hope you enjoy! I was sweating writing it, but it was a lot of fun!

As the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon, he walked towards the apartment where he should have been already a month back. But things seemed to always come in his way. Sudden weird outbreaks that needed to be eliminated, distant threats, dangerous creatures appearing. He was only glad that not a certain creature that went lose. He sighed and walked up the stairs, up to the top floor, attic apartment. The apartment no one really truly knew existed. He hesitated only for a second before unlocking and opening the door. Only by staying there outside, he could feel the dark energy and the intense aura, all over the place. It was so strong, it would make any other normal person to run the other way, which in itself was quite convenient. No one would stuck their nose into their business. He closed the door behind him after entering, locking it again with the normal lock and two combined runes.  
”Iwa-chan, I've returned!” He said in a sing-song voice and started the search of his boyfriend.  
“Just about time…” He heard from the darkest shadows in the apartment, before he was entering the light from the moon shining through the windows. Oikawa turned to him, anyone else would flinch upon seeing that, but he didn't. He would never.  
“Sorry Hajime, my love. I will help you.” He said with a determined look, giving him a smile as he reached to his face, caressing his cheek. Iwaizumi nuzzled into his touch before gently nibbling his wrist with too sharp teeth, looking into his eyes, his otherwise green eyes that now emerged to almost completely black. Yes, he might have a few, or a lot of not so human traits, but it was fine. Oikawa would love him no matter what, teeth and all. And everything rest that came with it. It was still his Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa grinned slightly to him.  
“Let's set up the ritual, so we can get you a bit more human.”  
“After you.” Iwaizumi simply replied and let him take the lead. Oikawa could feel something softly caress the backside of his thighs and he smacked it away.  
“Calm down Iwa-chan!”  
“It wasn't me!”  
Oikawa rolled with his eyes before turning around to give him a stern look.  
“Don't even try that, they are a part of you.”  
“Can't help we're being eager… we missed you.”  
He softened slightly, because Iwaizumi's look was sincere, loving. He melted, but then mentally slapped himself so he could focus.  
“Still have to wait until I'm done with all prepwork.”  
He calmly replied as he entered the big living room with very sparse furniture. The old circle was painted over the wooden floor and he rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to rewrite it when he was suddenly pulled into Iwaizumi's strong arms and being kissed. He felt himself relaxing in his arms, letting out a sigh of content before opening his mouth slightly, give him the silent permission to deepen the kiss. Iwaizumi wasn't late to take the invite, kissing his breath away, making his heart flutter. Oikawa could feel his strong arms around him, one hand resting on his neck, one arm around his waist. Then a whole lot of other touches all over his body, touching him over his clothes. It made him feel dizzy, he was feeling his resolve weaken, almost giving in to the needs, then he felt the sharp teeth graze his lower lip. He moaned and pulled away.  
“Stop it… or I might come in my pants directly.”  
“And would that be so bad?” Iwaizumi purred in his ear, making him shiver. His purrs were so deep, he could feel the vibrations from his chest. He pushed him away, face slightly flushed. Everything about his boyfriend was arousing, especially when he almost was like a predator. Oikawa raised his chin slightly, trying to look resolute, even with his blushing face.  
“Yes, because I would rather come inside of you, so calm down.”  
Iwaizumi grinned, but took a step back.  
“I really missed you baby, even if I’m slowly turning, all I want is you. Always.”  
They smiled to each other and Oikawa started all the preparation for the ritual. As he prepared with everything, he got a little reminiscent. This would be their 10th time doing this ritual. For 10 years they had been doing this. Since they were young and stupid 20 year old mages, ready to take on the world. And he was still as much in love with this man like he was back then.

“We should never have messed around Iwa-chan!” He wailed as they were walking together, drenched in the downpouring rain. He was exhausted, Iwaizumi was exhausted. Both of them were mages, growing up together. Living in a modern society and being a mage was sometimes not the easiest thing, they were accepted by most of the normal, non-magical beings, then there were the others. Jealous people and those who didn't enjoy seeing others success. Oikawa was successful, he had through hard work gained himself a name as a excellent spellwriter, most people liked him, but there was always someone who didn't. They had met with one of those today, a woman using dark magic to throw a curse at Oikawa. Iwaizumi stepped in the way, protecting his best friend, and since a year back, boyfriend. They had only heard a few words, but she had screamed something about showing the world the true monster he was. Nothing happened though except a inky, dark symbol on his arm, so they figured they better hurry home to study, to check if it might be some kind of long-going curse. Oikawa felt the guilt, but his boyfriend told him time after time that he was fine. So, as soon as they got back to their top floor apartment, the search started. Hours past, one of them only leaving once in awhile to get more coffee, or grab a snack or visit the bathroom. When the first ray of lights hit them, Oikawa stretched from his uncomfortable position and suggested a nap and wait, to see of they got a clue whatever curse it was. Decisions were made and they ended up on bed, but as ever, they were young and couldn't keep their hands of each other. Small innocent kisses turned deeper, Iwaizumi soon on top of him, his hands making their way inside of his shirt. Oikawa let out a moan when he felt him slowly caressing up inside his inner thigh.   
“So eager…” He simply purred and spread his legs for him more before kissing him again. The caresses never ended, they were everywhere. Literally… they were everywhere. He stilled and stopped. Iwaizumi frowning.  
“What's wrong, not feeling for it anymore?”   
Oikawa stared at his boyfriend, then down at their bodies. Then back again.  
“Hajime… You… you have some kind of… errh… tentacles? Tendrils? I don't know what it is. But they are like all over me.”  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, trying to check. And yes, he got long dark tendrils, that seemed to come from his own shadow.  
“I didn't hurt you?” He asked, looking worried and Oikawa quickly shook his head.  
“No… it felt… it felt good.. it was like they knew exactly how I liked it, it was just like… you touching me.” He admitted blushing. They didn't go on that night, Iwaizumi too afraid of what could happen. But after some sleep, they started their search again. Oikawa found at last the curse, it was dark magic, the spell written in a partly destroyed old grimoire. The one being cursed would slowly turned to a monster, but the conscious would always stay the same, so the person would suffer being the creature. Oikawa also found a ritual to turn back into more human, but the curse wouldn't leave. He needed the rest of the grimoire to find a true cure. When they read about the ritual, they both had been blushing slightly, it was a ritual demanding sex. But Oikawa took the big final decision, he would turn to dark magic to save him. Once doing dark magic, there was no turning back, he would forever be marked. And he would give his life to find a cure for the curse. 

Oikawa smiled to himself as he painted all symbols needed, Iwaizumi was seated on the armchair watching him.  
“Remember first time we did this?”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, smiled to himself.  
“Yep. Suddenly you were getting an outer prostate massage surprise by my tendrils until you begged for more. “ He replied and Oikawa just grinned.   
“I never came so hard like that time.” Something sparked in his boyfriends eyes.  
“I will take that as a challenge. “  
Oikawa shivered by his smooth words before getting up again, checking everything. He could to this circle with blindfold, but it was changed this time, which Iwaizumi noticed as well. Their eyes met again.  
“This… I found a way to take away the curse, but our souls will be bound together. And I'm not sure how much of the curse I can reverse, you might stay like this.” Oikawa explained, looking slightly nervous, but he felt fingers under his chin, meeting with his dark eyes.  
“You… you won't regret it though? You will have to live with me… like this..” Iwaizumi said with so much softness. Oikawa looked at him, caressed his raven hair. He was mostly human. Except his sharper teeth, his sharp, black, almost clawlike nails… his shadowlike tendrils. And maybe more he didn't see. But it was still Hajime.  
“I would never.” He replied, never hesitating.  
“Then let's start.”

Oikawa lit the candles and put out the crystals and herbs before undressing until he was only in his underwear. He turned to see that Iwaizumi spread out a blanket in the middle of the circle, in only his underwear. He could see a few patches of scales over his left shoulder blade and lower back. Black, but shimmering in the light of the candles. He took a deep breath, looking down at the black, combined rune he had etched into his skin, the mark that showed that he was a user of dark magic and the one Iwaizumi would get as well now. He stepped into the circle and Iwaizumi turned to him, giving him a smile. Oikawa recropieted the smile before wrapping arms around him.   
“Let's start.” He whispered to his lips before kissing him deeply.

Their kisses got heated, deep and messy. The tendrils were on him again, wrapping around his thighs, pulling him closer. A soft moan left Oikawa's lips as he was pushed closer.   
“God, I missed you Tooru, I just want to have you close to me. Forever…” Iwaizumi murmured between their heated kisses. He could already feel his hard erection pressing against him, and he loved it. Being the one of his boyfriends desires. All he wanted was his Hajime. He gasped when a sudden rip of his underwear was heard.  
“Hajime, you brute.” He gasped, seeing his underwear being thrown away, but didn't complain being kissed deeply again, especially not when Iwaizumi almost growled to him as a reply. Oikawa pulled away from their kisses before kneeling in front of him, watching the bulge of his underwear. He grabbed his underwear and pulled them down, watching his big cock sprung free. He felt his mouth water, his cock had changed as well, slightly. The base was more ridged, he had scales showing as well. He started to slowly jerk him off, shuddering as he felt his whole cock was slightly ridged and the scales so cool to his touch.   
“You gotta fuck me one day with this one. “ Oikawa said and looking at him with almost feverish want. He saw the dark head of his cock already dribbling precum and before Iwaizumi could reply, he slowly sunk down onto it, sucking eagerly on the top, swallowing all precum he could offer. Then he let his mouth slowly bob up and down, relaxing to take as much as possible, and hearing Iwaizumi almost hiss and grab his hair was a sign that he was doing good.  
“Fuck… Yes… perfect Tooru… more.” He begged and moaned, trying his best to restrain himself, not to slam his cock down his throat or hurt him with his claws. He was caring even if he felt the desperation. Oikawa grabbed the bottle of lube and added to his fingers before slowly letting a finger tease at his entrance. Iwaizumi shuddered and spread his legs slightly, giving him permission to do more. He let one finger push inside and soon join the other finger as well, spreading him open. Iwaizumi didn't know what to focus on, the warm, hot mouth on his dick or the fingers finding every little sensitive spot he had. He pushed him away suddenly and Oikawa looked up at him with hazy eyes, filled with want, lips and shining from spit and precum.  
“I need you to fuck me now Tooru…” Iwaizumi said with hoarse voice and Oikawa spread his fingers one last time before pulling them out, keeping them spread all the way out. Oikawa lay down and saw Iwaizumi straddle him, grabbing his hips to help him slowly sink down. Oikawa moaned loudly, the warm, tight heat spreading over his cock. It felt amazing, but he opened his eyes and just watched Iwaizumi. His face screamed bliss and pure satisfaction as he took his whole cock, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His body tensed and Oikawa wasn't late to touch him everywhere. Hands roaming over his chest, his stomach, his thighs. He was so fucking beautiful, and the splotches of scales shimmered in the light. Iwaizumi slowly started to move, ride him, letting his claws draw all over his chest, leaving marks, but never hurting, never drawing blood.   
“Fuck Tooru, I missed this.” He moaned and Oikawa could see the dark tendrils spread behind him, like they were enjoying it just as much as their host. They were, after all, a part of Iwaizumi. A part of his shadow. Oikawa gasped as he felt several dark tendrils touching him, seeing the black against his own pale skin, and they left a track after moving away to another part of his body, like clear fluid. Oikawa closed his eyes and spread his legs, inviting them to get closer as Iwaizumi kept riding him in a steady pace. He shivered as he felt one of them slowly tease at his rim and he closed his eyes, moaned again. He wanted more already, not for it to go so slow.  
“Stop teasing Hajime.” He almost whimpered as he felt he was getting slicked up more and more by the tendrils fluids. Iwaizumi let out a breathless laugh, looking at him with dark, aroused eyes.  
“I can't, they want to make you enjoy it.” He replied as he draw his nails over Oikawa's tensing stomach. Oikawa gasped loudly as one thin tendril slowly slipped inside of him, he didn't have time to even gather himself until his prostate was brutally massaged.  
“Ah..! No, I will…!” Oikawa screamed as his first orgasm was brutally forced out of him, shooting his come deep inside of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked completely blissed out, purring, but didn't stop riding him.   
“You're so good Tooru, give me more…” He purred, being eager to be filled up again and again. Oikawa was just about to ask for a minute to breath, but his words got stuck in his throat when he felt the tendril inside of him slowly grow, widen, filling him up in a whole other way, and this time it massaged him on the same spot in a much more gentle way. But he was fully hard again in a short amount of time, oversensitive and had a hard time to focus on anything. More tendrils were touching him all over his sensitive skin. Every touch felt electric, they teased his nipples, touching his sides, his thighs being spread more. Everything was almost too much, but it was so good. He felt how Iwaizumi's movements started being more erratic and quicker, sweaty, sticky skin slapping against each other for every movement. He opened his eyes just to watch him, how he sunk down completely onto his cock and came, coming all over Oikawa's stomach and his own stomach and chest. Oikawa wanted that image burned into his memory forever, and as his hole tighten around his hard, straining cock, he came for the second time. He felt boneless, sensitive and almost ready to cry, lying legs widespread. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi who collapsed on top of him, making a mess of sweat and come between them as he slightly shivered, the touch feeling almost too much. He slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, making him shudder, feeling the thick, dark tendril slip out of himself. He felt fluids slowly slipping out of him, but it was fine. But he couldn't help but let his fingers glide in between Iwaizumi's cheeks, fingering his hole. He was still relaxed and he let two digits inside, spreading them and letting the come gush out of him. Iwaizumi let out another moan before kissing him messily but deeply before their eyes met. His eyes were back to the beautiful shade of forest green that Oikawa loved so much.   
“I feel much better… great actually. You did it Tooru.” He said softly. Oikawa caressed his cheek softly and smiled.   
“Yeah, but you are not… completely human though. So I guess you'll have to stay being partly monster.” Oikawa studied him. He still had claws, scales, sharper teeth. Tendrils. But his eyes gave him more human touch though, but he didn't feel enough, that he couldn't turn him back to what he was.  
“Maybe so. But the curse mark is gone. And we'll stay bonded now. You'll have to deal with having partly-monster boyfriend.”  
Oikawa laughed softly and kissed him, they both had matching marks on their arms, showing they are bonded and users of darkmagic. Some people would always fear them, but it was okay. They were strong together.   
“And you know what?”  
Oikawa looked at him with questioning eyes. Iwaizumi gave him a toothy grin.  
“Now we can always be together and maybe for once fuck in a bed. And we can stay by each other's side all the time.”  
Oikawa gave him a big bright smile.  
“That's true.”  
“You don't have to travel to find a cure. We could just have our happily ever after, like a slightly twisted fairytale. “  
They looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. Oikawa kissed him softly again.  
“I love you Hajime.” He whispered to his lips.  
“And I love you Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
